


Love In The Morning Light

by Keeper of Tales (CodenameLoki)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Dean is the best sub ever, Dirty Talk, M/M, Morning Sex, Pet Names, Porn, Praise Kink, Tumblr Prompt, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLoki/pseuds/Keeper%20of%20Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunlight and the smell of eggs cooking were the first things Dean was aware of when his brain swam back into consciousness. The second thing was Seth’s warm weight pressing down on him, prodding him awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In The Morning Light

Sunlight and the smell of eggs cooking were the first things Dean was aware of when his brain swam back into consciousness. The second thing was Seth’s warm weight pressing down on him, prodding him awake. 

“Mmph.”

“Morning baby. You gonna get up?”

“Hmrp.” 

Seth curled against Dean’s back with a chuckle, sliding his arms over Dean’s blanket-covered torso. “Come on, you’re normally the one sitting on me and yelling _‘Breakfast’_ into my face.”

“Not even hungry.” Blue eyes peered over the edge of the comforter, Dean still curled up like a shrimp underneath it, cozy in his nest. Seth tugged at the blanket.

“But I cooked breakfast for you.”

“S’nice.” Dean was back to being monosyllabic, and Seth sighed. Dean wriggled an arm out from his nest and reached for Seth, pulling him down on top of him as he rolled onto his back. Dean was adorably rumpled in the morning- moreso than usual- all sleepy-warm and mellow. Seth loved it, had loved it since the very first time he’d woken up next to Dean.

Seth went along willingly, spreading his hands flat against Dean’s chest and bringing his head down to kiss Dean, who batted him away, albeit reluctantly. “Haven’t even brushed my teeth yet, babe.” 

“Yeah, but you’ve already got a morning present for me,” Seth replied softly, his hand slipping down over the comforter from Dean’s chest to his groin, lightly gripping Dean’s arousal. 

“Hnn, that’s true,” Dean conceded, his hips undulating gently with the motion of Seth’s hand. “I mean, if you don’t mind morning breath-” Seth snorted. “And me being half-awake and all stubbly.”

“When are you not stubbly?” Seth remarked, slowly peeling back the covers from Dean’s recumbent form. He spread himself over Dean’s bare chest like a rug, running his hands over the heated flesh, following his strokes with kisses and nibbles. 

Dean arched underneath him, sleepy blue eyes drifting to half-mast as Seth’s tongue lapped over his nipple, drawing it up to a hard peak. He slid his fingers into that two-toned hair that was just Seth all over and let out a low groan. “Come here and kiss me, babe.”

Seth slithered up obligingly, resting his forearms on either side of Dean’s head, and kissed him, hard, hips pressing down into Dean’s as he worked Dean’s mouth open. Warm, calloused hands pulled his hips in tight and he pulled back with a sharp gasp. Dean gave him a lazy smirk as he bucked against Seth, the slow slide of Seth’s sweatpants against Dean’s boxer-briefs adding a delicious friction. 

Dean’s hand slid under the waistband of Seth’s sweats, working them down over the curve of his ass and down his legs while his teeth worked against the skin of Seth’s neck, leaving a trail of faint bite marks behind.

“Hang on,” Seth breathed, pulling away to strip his pants off. “You ready?”

“Mm-hm. You know I’m always ready for you.” 

Dean watched the ripple of Seth’s muscles under that golden skin as his partner slid off of him to rummage in the nightstand, returning with a bottle of lube and a condom. Dean cupped Seth’s jaw in his palm, pulling him in for another kiss, lifting his hips obligingly to allow Seth to haul his underwear down and off, the cotton whispering away, followed by the light scrape of Seth’s nails over his waist, hips and thighs. Seth cocked his head. “Wanna jerk you off first.”

“I thought you liked to make me come just from fucking me?” Dean nosed into Seth’s neck, breathing warm on his skin, lapping gently, and Seth shivered. 

“But sometimes I like to make you come other ways. Just wanna focus on you for a minute.”

Dean’s eyes flicked to the side, trying to skirt Seth’s gaze. Flustered at Seth’s attention, he nodded, feeling somehow shy. He knew mutual pleasure, and he knew how to please, but he still wasn’t entirely capable of accepting how keen Seth was to please _him_ , without receiving anything in return. “If you want.”

“I do want,” Seth insisted, flipping the cap back on the lube and dripping it into his palm, smoothing his hand against Dean’s shaft and pulling up, slow and steady. Dean’s pelvis stuttered up, and Seth pressed down on his belly, gently. “Just let me do you, love.”

Dean mewled, but subsided into the sheets, doing his best to remain still as Seth’s thumb worked over his foreskin, drawing out tiny beads of moisture with each stroke. Dean turned his head to the side, and Seth drew the knuckles of his free hand lightly over Dean’s jawline. “No, don’t do that.”

“I don’t get why you like it so much.”

“Because it’s different than mine.” Seth stretched up to kiss him again. “I love your dick, you know that.”

“Glad it does something for you,” Dean answered wryly. Seth’s grip tightened on the velvety skin, and Dean thumped his head back into the pillow with a soft grunt. “Hmmm, like that.”

“You like it like that?” Seth murmured, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, and Dean bit the tip of his tongue, still trying to resist fucking up into Seth’s fist as the rhythm picked up, Seth’s slick palm jerking rapidly along Dean’s dick. Seth shifted slightly, and Dean yipped as two cold, slick fingers slipped into him, stroking gently, opening him up. 

“Seth-”

“Come for me, baby. Come on-” Dean’s pelvis lifted involuntarily, and Seth grinned. “Good boy, show me how you much you love this.” A low whine came from Dean’s throat at the praise, and he came, hot and sticky over the back of Seth’s hand, one hand clutching at Seth’s shoulder as he clenched around the slick fingers still within his body. 

“Fuck me, Seth, please, I want you in me so bad-”

“I know, baby, I know, come here.” Seth’s fingers slid free, and he moved between Dean’s spread legs, his fingers digging into the back of his lover’s thigh as he shifted Dean’s leg up over his shoulder, rolling the condom on and slicking himself up. “That’s good, Dean.” 

Dean whimpered as the head of Seth’s cock nudged his entrance, his fingers curling into the sheet, his other leg hooking around Seth’s slim waist. He bowed his head back into the pillow as Seth slid in, that feeling of being gloriously full that he loved so much. “Do me, Seth.”

Seth’s dark eyes fluttered closed at that, lust blooming inside his chest. “You love my fuckin dick so much, don’t you? Whore.”

“Hnng, yes. Make me your whore, Seth, please. Fuckin wreck me.” Dean pushed down, wanting as much as he could, more. Everything Seth could give, he wanted. Seth drew back and slammed home again, shoving the breath out of Dean in a sharp whoosh. “God, Seth, like that, just like that.” Dean’s voice was raspier than usual, low and almost a growl, and gooseflesh rippled up Seth’s arms. He responded the only way he could, by snapping his teeth down on Dean’s shoulder and fucking into that willing body. 

Dean clawed down Seth’s back, his breath heaving in and out of him in time with Seth’s cock, or so it seemed. In and out, and rubbing hard against his prostate, that sweet spot that Seth always found inside of him. His thigh muscle jumped against Seth’s waist as he lifted into each thrust, both hands clenched at the back of Seth’s neck as their bodies bucked together. 

“Ah… fuck, Dean, I’m gonna fuckin come,” Seth panted.

“Shit, me too. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Seth, harder… like that, fuck.”

“Jesus, Dean, you’re so good, you feel so good.” Seth threw his head back with a long moan as he came, veins standing out on his neck as he rode out his orgasm, slamming his hips into Dean, who clung to him, urging him on with soft moans.

“Yeah, Seth, come inside me baby. Make me yours,” Dean breathed, edging on the verge of his own orgasm. Seth kept fucking him, riding his peak, determined to make Dean come a second time.

“You gotta come for me again, Dean. I need to watch you come from my dick inside you. Let go for me, baby boy, let me see you.” 

“Oh fuck, Seth, fuck-” And Dean was coming, Seth drawing it from him like the moon pulling the tide in, coming dry this time, but no less intense for that. He dug his fingers into the small of Seth’s back as waves of ecstasy rolled through him again, their bodies together in the way he loved more than anything, giving and taking and loving like this. 

Seth collapsed on top of him, his cock sliding free as he lay pressed against Dean’s chest, sweat-slick and mingling fluids in the most intimate way. He carded his fingers through Dean’s damp hair, nuzzling into his jaw, panting heavily. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

“Mm, I’m not him. But that was a _very_ nice way to wake up.” Dean stifled a yawn against the back of his hand, and trailed his fingers down Seth’s neck, over the familiar bumpy knot of scar tissue there.

“M’glad you think so,” Seth murmured into his neck, his nose tucked under Dean’s ear. “But I think breakfast is cold by now.”

“Fuck it. We can grab something later,” Dean replied, the arm not wrapped around Seth’s shoulders reaching to pull the sheet up over them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I explicitly made the decision to have Dean be uncut. Dean is... slightly insecure about this, just because it's so uncommon in the United States- most of the guys he knows are cut, so he's the odd one out. Again.
> 
> And I admit it, I copped out on the summary. Mea culpa, I've been up since 6pm yesterday.


End file.
